Ghostface
Ghostface 'is the main antagonist of the ''Scream ''franchise. An identity rather than an actual person, there have been seven people to take the Ghostface mantle. A serial killer, he or she often dresses up as a variation of a ghost or the Grim Reaper. He/she also used an electronic device to disguise their voice. History Background While working as B-movie actress "Rina Reynolds" in Los Angeles, Maureen Prescott was gang raped at a Hollywood party hosted by film producer, John Milton. Maureen became pregnant from the incident, but gave the baby up before moving back to her hometown of Woodsboro, California. She married Neil Prescott and had a daughter, Sidney Prescott, but had various affairs and earned a reputation around town as a "slut". Years later, her illegitimate son, now called Roman Bridger, tracked her down and attempted to make contact, but Maureen rejected him, wanting nothing to do with what she considered Rina's child. Roman responded by stalking Maureen and filming her adulterous behavior with Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis. When Hank's wife discovered the affair and abandoned her family, Roman showed the footage to Maureen and Hank to Hank's traumatized teenage son, Billy Loomis. He manipulated Billy into taking revenge on Maureen, advising him to take a weak-willed partner to sell out in case he got caught. Billy with the help of his friend, Stu Macher, brutally murdered Maureen. The two then framed Cotton Weary for the gruesome murder; Cotton was put on death row following a testimony from Sidney Prescott (Maureen's daughter), despite reporter Gale Weathers publishing a book claiming he was innocent and didn't commit the crime. Scream One year later after Maureen's death, Billy chose to continue his revenge on the Prescott family by planning a full-scale killing spree in Woodsboro. Their killings would be inspired by those of slasher movies. One night, dressed in "Father Death" costumes, he and Stu tormented Stu's ex-girlfriend, Casey Becker, over the phone. They asked her horror movie based trivia questions involving ''Halloween ''and ''Friday the 13th; when she answered incorrectly, they killed her boyfriend, Steven Orth, in front of her. They then murdered Casey after she attempted to escape and hung her corpse on a tree for her parents to find. Sometime after, Billy and Stu kidnapped Neil Prescott, who was supposed to be out of town for his business. The brutal murder of Casey and Steven caused a sensation in the town, with police investigating the entire staff and student body of Woodsboro High. Gale also arrived in town to report the killings. The next night, Stu attacked Sidney in her home and Billy was caught moments later in possession of a cell phone. The police interrogated him, but had no real evidence and had to release him the next day. Meanwhile, Neil became a suspect in the attack where police was unable to find him. When Billy and Stu attacked Sidney again at school, the students were sent home and the entire town put on a curfew. However, Stu decided to host a party at his house, which would be the setting for his and Billy's "final act". Beforehand, he or Billy also killed Principle Himbry in his office and his corpse was hung from a football goal post. Stu's party was attended by dozens of teenagers, as well as Gale Weathers and local police deputy Dewey Riley. When Billy showed up, he and Sidney discussed their relationship and made love for the first time. Eventually, after hearing of their principle's death, most of the guests left to see his corpse. After killing Stu's girlfriend Tatum Riley, and injuring Randy Meeks and Dewey, Billy and Stu finally revealed their true intentions to Sidney; they planned to murder her and frame Neil for the crime, revealing a bound and gagged Neil. Sidney eventually managed to turn the tables, electrocuting Stu to death with a television set while Gat shot and injured Billy. Randy warned Sidney that Billy would return for "one last scare", prompting her to shoot Billy through the head. Scream 2 The actions of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher would go on to become a media sensation. Gales Weather cashed in on the murders with a book entitled The Woodsboro Murders, which was eventually adapted into a Hollywood movie named Stab. When Billy's mother, Debbie Loomis, discovered what happened in Woodsboro, she decided to take revenge on Sidney for murdering her son. She recruited young serial killer Mickey Altieri over the internet to be her partner; the two met in the "classifieds" of a psycho website. Mickey was a film student Scream 3 Scream 4 Identities and Motives Billy Loomis Stu Macher Debbie Loomis Mickey Altieri Roman Bridger Jill Roberts Charlie Walker Abilities Equipment Body Count *'Maureen Prescott: '''Stabbed in groin, chest and head. *'Steven Orth: 'Gutted. *'Casey Becker: 'Stabbed in chest, stomach and neck. *'Principle Arthur Himbry: Stabbed multiple times in chest and stomach. *'Tatum Riley: '''Crushed by garage door. *'Kenneth Jones: 'Throat slit. *'Phil Stevens: 'Stabbed through ear. *'Maureen Evans: 'Stabbed in back and stomach multiple times. *'Casey Cooper: 'Thrown off 2nd floor balcony. *'Randy Meeks: 'Stabbed in chest multiple times and throat slit. *'Officer Andrews: 'Throat slashed with knife. *'Officer Richards: 'Impaled in back of head through windshield of car with pipe. *'Hallie McDaniel: 'Stabbed in chest multiple times. *'Derek Feldman: 'Shot in chest with handgun. *'Christine Hamiliton: 'Stabbed in back. *'Cotton Weary: 'Stabbed in chest and head. *'Sarah Darling: 'Stabbed in back. *'Steven Stone: 'Stabbed in back, bludgeoned multiple times in the head with frying pans. *'Tom Prinze: 'House filled with gas exploded by lighting a lighter. *'Angelina Tyler: 'Stabbed in chest. *'Tyson Fox: 'Stabbed in stomach, thrown off second balcony. *'Jennifer Jolie: 'Stabbed in back and stomach behind one-way mirror. *'John Milton: 'Throat slit with knife. *'Marnie Cooper: 'Stabbed several times. *'Jenny Randall: 'Stabbed several times. *'Olivia Morris: 'Stabbed in chest, stomach and back multiple times. *'Rebecca Walters: 'Stabbed in stomach, thrown onto a news van. *'Ross Hoss: 'Stabbed in back, stabbed several times. *'Anthony Perkins: 'Stabbed in forehead, stabbed several times. *'Kate Roberts: 'Stabbed in back. *'Robbie Mercer: 'Stabbed in stomach, chest and back. *'Trevor Sheldon: 'Shot in groin and head with handgun. *'Charlie Walker: 'Stabbed in chest and stomach. Deaths *'Scream (Stu Macher): 'TV dropped on his head and electrocuted to death by Sidney Prescott. *'Scream (Billy Loomis): 'Shot in the head with a handgun by Sidney Prescott. *'Scream 2 (Mickey Alteri): 'Shot multiple times with two handguns by Cotton Weary and Sidney Prescott. *'Scream 2 (Debbie Lommis): 'Shot in the head with a handgun by Sidney Prescott. *'Scream 3 (Roman Bridger): 'Shot in the head with a handgun by Dwright Riley. *'Scream 4 (Charlie Walker): 'Knifed in chest by Jill Roberts. *'Scream 4 (Jill Roberts): '''Shot in the chest with a handgun by Sidney Prescott. Quotes *"What's your favorite scary movie?" *"You hang up on me and I'll cut through your neck until I feel bone!" *"This is the last person you're ever gonna see alive." *"This isn't a comedy, it's a horror film. People live, people die and you'd better start running." *"I never said I was in your closet." *"I'm gonna slit your eyelids in half so that you can't blink when I stab you in the face." *"Have you ever felt a knife cut through human flesh and scrape the bone underneath?" *"Surprise, Sidney." *"They'll never make it in time." *"Do you like scary movies?" *"No you listen to me you little bitch! You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish!" *"When you're friends with Sid, you die." *"It was a simple game, Cotton, you should've told me where Sidney was...now you lose." *"Can you handle that...Blondie?" Category:Scream Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Knifemen Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Copycats Category:Traitors Category:Psychopaths Category:Movie Characters Category:Sadists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Kidnappers Category:Calm Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Muses Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Envious Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Hunters Category:Stranglers Category:Abusers Category:Arsonists Category:Provokers Category:Criminals Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Parents Category:Fame Seekers Category:Torturers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Homicidal Maniacs